


Happy Valentine's Day

by Lilliantbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliantbh/pseuds/Lilliantbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall are both alone...together on valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

As Harry walks into his empty apartment, he sighs as he sets down the red boxes of chocolates he bought from the drugstore. No, he didn’t have a valentine this year but he so desperately loved the chocolates so he bought himself two packs of them. He unpacked the rest of the groceries as he thought about how lonely he really is. 

All day he saw happy couples everywhere. Kissing, holding hands, and laughing and smiling with one another. It made him sick. Not because he hated the thought of love, but because he didn’t have anyone. He wanted someone badly. Harry didn’t know what was the matter with him. He liked to think he was a gentleman, fairly attractive, and had lots of funny jokes. 

Trying to push aside the thoughts he decided to head to a bar around the block from his home. Surely a few drinks could help him out. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he walks out of his apartment and locks the door. He walks down the chilly streets and tries to avoid every happy couple he sees on his way. 

Arriving to the bar he can hear the loud music from outside of the door. He opens the door and the warm air hits him in the face as he makes his way to an empty seat. Sitting down, he takes his coat off and waits for the tall man, who he assumes is the bartender, to take his order. 

“What can I get you tonight?” He asks, walking over to Harry. 

“Jack and coke please.” He tells him and he nods his head and begins to fix his drink. Once Harry has his drink he takes several long sips, replenished by the slight burn in the back of his throat. He looks around the bar that is mostly filled with men, not the he minded. Maybe he could potentially find someone to take his mind off things. 

“You alone tonight too?” He hears a voice from behind him. Turning around he sees a young boy, probably around his age, pulling up a chair beside him. The boy has blonde hair, but brown roots, and very blue eyes. His cheeks are flushed from the cold and he has the biggest grin on his face. 

“Oh yeah, you?” Harry asks, finishing his drink and signaling the man for another. The blonde boy nods back yes and orders himself a pint of beer as the bartender hands Harry his second drink of the night. 

“I’m Niall by the way. Just moved here from Ireland, so don’ have anyone to celebrate with.” He says, holding his hand out. Harry takes his hand and shakes it, giving the boy a slight smile. “Harry.” He tells him. 

“Nice to meet ya.” Niall replies. “You go to school around here?” He asks him, taking a sip of his beer. Harry stares at Niall as he does so, and notices how handsome Niall really is. 

“Oh yeah I attend the local college. Lit. major. What about you?” Harry asks him. 

“Yeah just started this semester, I transferred over.” He begins telling Harry the story. Harry listens to the boy about how he broke up with his ex boyfriend and how it was a terrible break up and Niall couldn’t stay in Ireland any longer so he finished his semester and transferred here as soon as he could. 

“That bad of a break up huh?” Harry laughs, finishing yet again another drink. By now the bartender has kept Harry fully stocked on his drinks, never letting Harry run out as he talks to the Irish boy.

“Yeah it was awful, glad to be gone.” He laughs and Harry laughs along with him. “But enough about me, do you have any special lady in your life or man?” 

“Definitely no ladies.” Harry eyes him. “But I don’t have a boyfriend either, it’s been a while.” He tells him. Him and Niall begin talking about all of their past relationships as they finish drink after drink, getting pretty trashed. 

Harry has learned a lot about Niall the past hour or so. He learned that Niall is a history major but hopes to become a sports announcer after college. He also learns that Niall loves to talk, but Harry doesn’t mind. He actually quite enjoys him. A lot. 

After a few hours Harry cuts himself off from the alcohol, knowing he will have to walk home. Him and Niall continue to talk about various things until the bartender tells them it is last call and they’ll have to leave soon. 

“I didn’t realize it was this late.” Niall laughs, looking at his phone. 

“Me either, think I’m about to head out.” Harry tells him, picking up his coat as he stands up. “Uh Niall do you wanna like, maybe come eat something at my house. I have chocolate.” He says, laughing. 

“Sure mate, that sounds nice.” Niall tells him and follows Harry out of the bar. 

The walk to Harry’s flat is mostly silent, except Niall who asks a few questions along the way. Once they reach the door Harry unlocks it and turns the lights on as they walk in. “It’s small but I like it.”

“No, it’s nice.” Niall tells him, hanging his coat on the coat hanger like Harry did. Harry leads Niall into the kitchen where he grabs the box of chocolates and a couple of bottle of waters out the fridge. 

“Waters all I got.” He says as the sit on the couch in the living room. 

“It’s fine. Gotta have the h2o.” Niall jokes and Harry laughs along with him. 

They eat the box of chocolates, swapping out the ones they like and don’t like with each other. They even begin to throw some chocolate at one another when Niall steals one of Harry’s favorite ones. 

Harry stands up and tackles Niall onto the floor, locking his hands down beside him and eating the other chocolate Niall stole. “These are my favorite.” He whispers into his ear. The two boys stare at one another as the moments slip by. 

Harry looks at Niall’s beautiful blue eyes and he can’t stop himself. “I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay.” 

“I won’t stop you.” He whispers and Harry leans in, closing the space between their lips. Harry’s lips move with Niall’s and his tongue slips in, the faint taste of chocolate on both of their tongues. Niall moans into Harry’s mouth and Harry cups his hands on Niall’s face as Niall rolls over on top of Harry.

“Let’s go to your room.” He whispers. Harry doesn’t argue and he stands up, leading Niall to his room. The boys lay back on the bed and within seconds their lips are attached again. 

“You’re so beautiful Harry.” Niall says in-between the kisses. “How are you alone tonight?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Harry whispers, out of breath from the heavy kisses. Harry interlocks their hands as he kisses down Niall’s neck sucking and licking which causes Niall to moan in response. 

“Harry?” Niall asks as Harry’s hand travel up his shirt. 

“Yes Niall?” 

“Is it okay if we don’t….hook up. Nothing against you really, you’re very attractive. But I would rather not be your one night stand and instead see you again.” He breathes. 

Harry’s eyes look up and Niall and his lips turn into a smirk. “I’d very much like that Niall. But you don’t have to leave, you can stay here.” He says, laying down beside Niall. 

“Okay.” Niall smiles. “We can cuddle though.” 

“Of course.” Harry says as he kicks off his jeans like Niall. Harry pulls the covers over them and wraps his arms around the boy next to him. “Good night Niall.” 

“Good night Harry. And Happy Valentine’s Day.” He replies.


End file.
